Power Of The Soul
by Darklove6264
Summary: summary inside. HPxover joukaiba
1. Saving

Summery due to jou's abusive father he runs away from home. Only to be found by no other then his rival. The CEO of kaiba corp. while staying at the kaiba mansion jou discovers that kaiba studies witchcraft. After much debating kaiba agrees to teach jou. Love blossoms and they live happily only to be interrupted by being summoned to Hogwarts with all the hikari's and yami's.

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

scene change+

Disclaimer: does yu gi oh have Katsuya Jounouchi and seto kaiba as a couple? No. does tea die a slow and painful death? No. was she hated by everyone before she died? No. Then obviously I do not own yu gi oh.

warning: boy/boy dont like dont read

It was a calm winter evening in the streets of Domino. Note the word WAS. That peace was shattered by a pain filled shriek. For in the Jounouchi house if you could even call it that it was anything but peaceful.

Jounouchi Katsuya was thrown roughly to the ground by a punch to the jaw and a kick in the ribs with a loud sickening crack. Tears leaked from jou's eyes as he looked up at his father. Who was smirking back down at him.

"What's wrong boy can't take a hit? What are you some kind of pansy? You're a pathetic you sorry excuse for a mutt!" jou was about to respond but was cut off. "Don't even think about talking because one more word and it might drive me too kill you." the elder Jounouchi slurred due to his drunken state. He then stepped on his sons arm earning him aloud snap.

That was it jou couldn't take it anymore. With all the strength he could muster he made a mad rush for the door. He then continued to sprint out of the door and down the street. In the distance he could hear his father's voice "you'll be back and when you do…" he didn't hear the rest. He had gotten too far away but he new it wasn't good. But sadly he knew he would have to go back eventually.

in a limo somewhere in domino+

Seto kaiba and his little brother mokuba where on there way home from a long day at kaiba corp.

"So moki how was your day?" kaiba asked wincing slightly at the volume his answer.

"It was great! I had soooo much fun!" came the loud and obnoxious reply. "OH MY GOD STOP THE CAR!"

"What is it mokuba?" seto asked not getting a response from his brother who jump out of the car and ran to something lying on the side walk. Or some one. There on the side walk was Jounouchi. His form horribly mangled and covered in bruises.

"What happened to him big brother?" mokuba asked eyes starting to tear up

"I don't know."

"We should take him with us! You could help him." Said mokuba with pleading eyes

"I don't think that is such a good idea what if he figure it out? It is too dangers" kaiba answered

"Please brother you said yourself he was an idiot he wont figure it out. please look at him." Mokuba said changing his pleading eyes to puppy dog eyes.

_'Crap I hate it when he does that. I know I will just ignore it ignore it ignore it crap I looked_' kaiba thought giving himself a mental slap for doing so.

"Fine he can stay but if he finds out it's your fault got it." Kaiba answered cursing his eyes for looking at THE EYES. '_Great now the mutt is staying with us. Well at least having my puppy stay with us will make mokuba happy. Now what healing spell should I… WHAT THE HELL! He is not MY puppy.' _Kaiba thought glaring at the mutt like it was his fault for his mess up. He then picked him up bridal style and carried him to the limo.

Once at the mansion he carried the blonde to one of the many guest rooms in the house. Closely followed by mokuba. He laid him on the bed and then turned to his younger brother.

"Go on to bed now I will help the mutt. see you in the morning." He said leaving no room for argument in his voice. Once his brother was gone he looked at the sleeping teen on the bed one of his golden srainds of hair fell onto his face. Kaiba slowly brushed it from his face and let his thumb rest on the blonds forhead. That is until he realized what he was doing and snatched his had away.

_'What the hell was that? I do not like that loser mutt! I know it's my lack of sleep I just need to help the mutt then I can go to sleep and in the morning I will be back to normal.' _Kaiba thought to himself and then shook his head. He raised his hands so they where over jou and concentrated murmuring something in a different language and blue light shone over jou then he was healed as good as new. If you hadn't have seen him before you would have thought nothing ever happened to him. Satisfied with his work kaiba went off to bed just to have a nice dream about a certain blonde.


	2. Descovery

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

scene change

WARNING: boy/boy don't like don't read

Disclaimer: does yu gi oh have Katsuya Jounouchi and seto kaiba as a couple? No. does tea die a slow and painful death? No. was she hated by everyone before she died? No. Then obviously I do not own yu gi oh.

Jounouchi stirred lightly in his sleep and groggily opened his eyes just to be temporarily blinded by the sun. When his eyes went back into focuses he looked slowly around at his surroundings. He was in a large room with fancy oak furnishings and was laying on a king size bed with silk sheets.

_'Where the hell am I? I thought I fell asleep on the streets. What happened to my arms and ribs? Was that all a dream? Wait then why would I be laying in a random room. And why am I asking all these questions. Because if I ask myself and I don't know then how do I expect an answer? Ahhhh im going insane!' _Jou thought franticly getting out of bed. And running to the door. He opened the door and ran into something…soft? _'What the hell' _ whatever it was him and it went crashing to the floor. Jou landing on top of it. When the internal shock of falling wore off jou looked up only to stare into cold blue eyes.

_'Shit I just landed on kaiba! Wait kaiba? The eyes are glaring yep it is definitely kaiba. That means… oh my god im in kaiba's mansion! And still on top of kaiba… crap I hope he isn't angry. But I am enjoying it here.'_ Yes Jounouchi had finally accepted his liking for the CEO a couple of weeks ago. Then he noticed the evil look promising death aimed at him. He was **still** on top of kaiba…

"Get the hell off mutt!" Kaiba said shoving him off and standing up dusting the imaginary dirt off his clothes. If you looked close enough you might have been able to notice the slight shade of pink on his cheeks.

"S s sorry kaiba" he stuttered back.

"Good now I came to tell you breakfast is ready and that the maids should be up with a new pair of cloths when you get back" Kaiba said sounding like there was nothing unusual going on and that jou should be perfectly aware what was going on. "Did you get all that mutt?"

"Not to sound rude or anything WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" jou screamed the last part startling some of the staff walking by.

"you really want to know well yesterday I found you unconscious on the side of the road brought you hear at mokuba's request and know you're annoying me what else is new." Kaiba responded losing the last of his patients.

Jou blinked and again and again "could you repeat that?"

"No" with that kaiba turned on his heal and left.

"What's with him?" jou asked the empty air around him "did he say breakfast yay" with that he made a made dash for the kitchen…and got horribly lost. All he new was he was somewhere in the west wing of the mansion. At least that's what that sign said. He ignored the part of the sign that said do not enter.

He continued walking and walking and walking then finally decided he was so lost he was probably going to die there. And to make things worse his stomach emitted a loud growl. He was so hungry he wasn't thinking straight. That's at least what he says to explain walking into a random room only to find it filled with darkness except a bright blue light coming from the ground and in closer inspection he saw it as coming from a strange symbol coming from the ground surrounded by unlit candles.

Then to the right of the circle was a lone book. It was old and had a leather binding with **power of the soul** written on the cover in gold letters.

'_I wonder what it is? I probably shouldn't touch it and just leave I mean it's not my problem so I really don't care… who am I kidding lets see what's in there.'_ He thought grabbing the book and flipping to the first page:

**Welcome to the world of soul magic. **

**This book was bestowed to you**

**When you got your power from**

**Another sorcerer. This book **

**Contains all you need to do spells,**

**Potions and curses. And as you**

**Might know you now have a very**

**Unique type of magic almost gone.**

**Your power is from your soul and**

**Makes you able to do all magic**

**Known to man and your unique**

**Kind. You are the sorcerer of blue**

**Light and will learn the basics from**

**This book. And how to awaken **

**Another's power. Use it wisely.**

**And if you wish to learn more**

**Then when you are truly ready**

**It will be given to you. Good **

**luck SETO KAIBA **

'_Holy crap! Kaiba's a sorcerer. Hey what was that noise? Oh crap'_ with that jou ran behind the curtains and waited for the intruder to leave. Leaving the book on the floor.

Kaiba strode into the room and noticed that his book was open. He looked around and saw nobody

_'I guess I left it open.'_ Shrug _'Ahhhh but that stupid mutt is getting on my last nerve. If I have one more unwanted thoughts about it I will kill him. Hey wait isn't there a spell that will tell me why I keep thinking it I think it was called soul search. Oh well I might as well it wont kill me. I think it wont any way.'_

Kaiba opened the book to that passage and sat in the middle of the circle then lit all the candles. Jou watched this from the crack in the curtain and a waited to see what would happen next. The candles slowly lifted from the ground and rose until they were equal to the brunet's chest. "Mostre-me porque a mostra mim como eu v as coisas mim me diz porque." Kaiba said voice getting louder with each word. As he spoke small spots of light filled the room and as he went on started to join together in front of kaiba's face. "WHY" this was almost a yell but as he said that word the light formed a small sentence: **'because you love him'.**

The CEO immediately dropped the spell and the light faded away.

"WHAT THE HELL" the brunet screamed silently cheering that he had made this room sound proof.

_'I do not like that stupid mutt I loathe him. But wait that means I did that spell wrong. I never get one wrong. Maybe I do love the mutt but it's not like it matter. he will not love me back so there's no problem.'_ Kaiba thought. Though in the corner of his mind he could feel his heart sink at that last part.

The blond behind the curtain however was still in shock and his mind processing one word a minute. When he finally got out of his daze he noticed the brunet leaving

_'Now what I need to find my way out. If I follow him he might see and or kill me for seeing that. I know I will follow really really far behind so all I see is where he turns. I and a genius.'_ Jou thought giving himself a mental pat on the back.

He followed the CEO in the distance having to hide behind things several times and after about 5 minutes he had made it down stairs.

"Hello master kaiba" a maid greeted the brunet in front of jou.

"Has our guessed the mutts come down here yet." the teen responded

"Sir he is standing right behind you" the maid said pointing over his shoulder. The CEO whipped around to look straight into honey brown eyes.

"Mutt how long have you been standing behind me"

"Awhile"

"And you didn't say anything BECAUSE" kaiba said emphasizing his last word.

"Chill moneybags I just wanted to see how long it would take you to notice me" jou responded fully aware that he was righting his own will by doing so.

"Well don't do that again. Meet me in the living room in an hour. I want to ask you something. Mutt" the brunet said before grabbing a cup of coffee and walking calmly out of the room. While jou wasn't as calm

_'Ahhhh what if he figured out I was watching. Hey I saw the word cures in that book. HE'S GOING TO CURES ME AHHHHHHHH._' Jou thought franticly only succeeding in scaring himself.

_'I know maybe if I say im really really sorry. Oh. Right. This is kaiba im talking about. Im going to DIE'_ once again scaring himself. He sat down to try to calm him self but just got more and more scared. Soon much too soon in jou's perspective an hour hade past _'and know to go to my death.'_

He walked into the living room and there sat the calm brunette with his legs crossed sitting on a large leather sofa.

"Sit" jou sate down "good boy listening to his master." Jou wanted to retort but didn't want to get killed even more even though he new that it was impossible to be more then dead though it didn't help that much.

"Now I wanted to discuses you staying here. Mokuba and I talked and we" _'more like he'_ "decided you could stay here as long as you want." Kaiba said making jou give a sigh in relief. But then it registered in his mind what kaiba had just said.

"Are you serious I can stay here thank a bunch moneybags" jou yelled and gave kaiba a big bear hug. But then a growl brought him back to reality and he jumped back a blush and guilty look on his face.

Kaiba after having calmed down continued "that's not all mutt. We need to talk about something else too."

"Huh what"

"What you saw in the west wing of the house..."

An: cliff hanger im evil mwahhahaahaha


	3. teaching 1

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

scene change

WARNING: boy/boy don't like don't read

Disclaimer: does yu gi oh have Katsuya Jounouchi and seto kaiba as a couple? No. does tea die a slow and painful death? No. was she hated by everyone before she died? No. Then obviously I do not own yu gi oh.

"What I have no idea what you're talking about. No clue at all" jou stuttered out silently pleading that kaiba would believe him.

"Mutt when you try to hide next time make sure your foot is also behind the curtain. Though I have to give you applause. I actually didn't notice you until after my spell." Kaiba responded trying his best not to grin at the expression on the blonds face.

"Are you going to… cures me now" the last part came out as more of a squeak.

"I thought about it but decided that I won't… "

"Thanks a bunch kaiba you're the bes-"

"Not yet anyway but if you tell you will be in the realm of flames so fast your head will spin."

"Don't you mean the shadow realm?" jou asked tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"No the realm of flames is a place were your soul will be tortured forever." Came the smug reply

"So there's no catch to any of this"

"None"

"None at all?"

"None what so ever"

"You're positive"

Nodding

"You're sure"

"THERE WILL BE IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP"

"All right gods kaiba don't burst a blood vessel" jou said smirking at how angry he had made kaiba with just a few questions. He then got a wonderful (in his opinion) idea

"Will you teach me magic kaiba?" jou asked slyly

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"NO"

"PRETTY PLEASE"

"**NO"**

"Come on kaiba please?" jou said and gave kaiba the best puppy dog eyes ever.

'_Don't look don't look don't lo- crap not again and his are even cuter then mokuba's'_ kaiba thought with a sigh

"Fine" this was more of a growl then an answer but jou didn't care. He then went and gave kaiba another bear huge and though kaiba's pride would never allow it to be said out loud he really did enjoy it.

The rest of the day nothing exiting really happened and they scheduled to start jou's lessons in two days and soon it was time for bed. For hours jou lay in bed thinking and thinking. (yes prier to popular belief he can think)

'_Wow this is all happening so fast I mean lets see what happened to me today. I started living with kaiba. I learn that he is a sorcerer. He is going to teach me magic. Wow. Now I guess I can tell the guys im living with kaiba tomorrow. I wonder how they'll take it. On seconded thought I'll just wait till tomorrow to find out. ' _with that he finally let sleep over take him.

The next morning he woke up early (in his opinion) too meet his friends at the park. He first walked into the kitten to get a bite.

"Hey is kaiba still here?" jou asked one of the passing maids

"Sorry no he left about 4 hours ago for work." She replied with a bright almost creepy bright smile

"4 HOURS AGO THAT WOULD BE FOUR IN THE MORNING" jou said looking at the girl in disbelief.

"Yes he was running late today" she said before leaving

"Man moneybags is crazy" jou murmured to him self grabbing a bagel and walking out the door.

He reached the park about ten minutes latter to see all his friends sitting around an old oak tree.

"Hey guys what's up" he called out to his friends. Who all turned to greet him.

"Hey jou what did you want to talk to us about?" yugi asked giving a huge grin but not the evil kind the happy kind.

"Well you all promise you won't freak out?"

They nodded

"Im living with kaiba." He said putting his arms up defensively to stop any yelling that might come his way but none did. He looked up too see that none of them hade recovered from the shock and anzu was still trying to process the greetings into her mind. But failing due to the fact she didn't have one.

Honda was first to recover but not much "why" he barely managed out eyes still the size of saucers

"My dad kicked me out and moneybags offered a place to stay so I took it" well technically he wasn't lying and was kicked before he ran out of the house.

"Oh that was nice of him" yugi chirped happily.

"Too nice I say he's up to something" Honda said getting a thwap on the head from mai

"Not everything people do has to be evil" she said crossing her arms

"Hey lets go to the arcade" Ryou said trying to stop the argument. He succeeded and they spent the rest of the day at the arcade.

When jou got back it was around six o clock and he was told dinner would be served in a half and hour. At dinner there was a scary quiet looming around and jou didn't like quite so…

"What's with the quiet?" he said maybe a little too loud because it caused mokuba to jump out of his chair and onto the ground. He yelp loudly then started laughing hysterically at something. Jou looked up to see what it was and was met by two angry eyes.

Because when mokuba fell he accidentally flung his spoon full of mashed potatoes and got the CEO right between the eyes. So jou did the only sensible thing to do in this situation he joined mokuba in laughing.

The brunet growled and stood up. "Mutt. Tomorrow. Lessens. Five Am. don't. Be.

Late." He said threw gritted teeth and stalked out of the room to wash his face. The blond hade stopped laughing long enough to here the CEO's words before he went into another fit of laughter.

The next morning the blond was awoken by a loud buzzing noise and groaned. why did the brunet have to get up so damn early! With that last thought he hit his alarm clock and got slowly out of bed. He got dressed and went down to the living room to find the brunet waiting for him.

"Come with me I'll lead you back to the west wing." Kaiba said walking to the stairs. They finally made it to the room jou noticed something different about it. Instead of the weird circle shape in the middle of the floor it was a different simple. It was a dragon biting its tail so it makes a circle.

"You're lucky mutt were both dragon spirits so this will be a lot easier." Kaiba said sitting on one half of the dragon.

"What do I have to do?"

"Sit down on the other half of the symbol and shut up." Jou did that and here was silence as kaiba pulled out all the things he needed for the spell from a box. Jou jumped up and backed away when he saw that the CEO had pulled out a dragon handle dagger.

"Why the hell do you need that thing?" jou shrieked

"For the spell. Do you want to be a baby or do you want to learn magic?"

"O…ok" jou stuttered and sat back down.

"Now take of your shirt"

"WHAT?"

"It's part of the spell. What do I have to explain everything to you?"

Jou nodded rapidly

"You are hopeless mutt. Ok so you will repeat everything I say then I will carve a dragon into your skin right below your collar bone with the dagger and then I will use this hot iron." Holds up iron "and burn it so it stays there forever then I chant some stuff and then your book should appear and you have to chant what's on the binding then the words on the binding will disappear and that's basically it."

By the end of the explanation jou was deathly pale and looked like he was going to throw up on himself.

"Is this gonna hurt?" he asked hesitantly

"Well it depends on if you could count the feeling of getting burned and cut as hurting then yes yes it does." Jou goes ten shades paler.

"Do yo have to do all that stuff?"

"Yes now shut up or leave. It's not that bad see I had it done." Kaiba pulls down the collar of his shirt to reveal a very detailed blue eyes white dragon. "When it is being burned it changes slightly to look like your spirit monster. Though it doesn't have to be a duel monster." Jou nodded numbly still stuck on the image of kaiba's skin.

"Ready?"

Nod

"Awaken power deep within. Come forth the strength of my soul. Come to me oh ancient power. Come and dwell within me. Power of the soul consume me" kaiba said quietly. Jou said the same thing just with more of a stutter. Because as he talked kaiba raised the dagger and when he finished kaiba started drawing.

Jou winced at the feeling of the blade across his skin. But soon the cool feeling of the blade was replaced by the burning heat of an iron. He held back a scream as it was held against his skin. The iron was removed and reviled an extremely detailed red eyes black dragon.

"Earth water fire wind light dark earth moon sun stars planets of the universe chose your host and come forth." Kaiba chanted over and over until a ball of black fire appeared.

"Grab it with your right hand" kaiba commanded jou did so and then everything went black in his vision for five seconds then when he could see there was a black leather book similar to kaiba's flouting in front of him

"Now read the spin out loud three times."

"Blackened fires of my soul lead me down my path I accept you're offering as the sorcerer of black fire." Jou said it three times then blacked out.


	4. teaching 2

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

scene change

WARNING: boy/boy don't like don't read

Disclaimer: does yu gi oh have Katsuya Jounouchi and seto kaiba as a couple? No. does tea die a slow and painful death? No. was she hated by everyone before she died? No. Then obviously I do not own yu gi oh.

From then on every week they decided they would teach jou a spell. Every week kaiba would teach him a stronger more powerful spell and would practice it once a day after he was done with work.

Week 1 day 1

"For your first lesson mutt I will teach you how to summon your element like this" kaiba closed his eyes and he began to glow in blue light. "Now you try"

"Kay" jou closed his eyes and tried to concentrate really hard and "ow I gave myself a headache." Kaiba did an anime fall and sweat dropped.

Week 1 day 3

"Now remember what I said close your eyes and think about your element." Kaiba said hopping to avoid another headache. Him not jou.

"I can do it" he closed his eyes and… his hair lit in black flames. "Ahhhh I'm on fire I thought too hard"

Then kaiba did the unthinkable… he went into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?" the blond fumed

"Your. Not. On. Fire. That. Is your. Element. Baka. Mutt." The CEO got in threw fits of laughter.

"Hey then how come I'm not covered in it like you?"

"Because you haven't mastered it. Let's call it a night my ribs hurt."

Week 1 day 5

"okay so far all you have done is set your head on fire so now lets try something different to summon your element today and by the end of the week you can do without it." Kaiba said bringing some thing from behind his back

"Now close your eyes and concentrate" jou closed his eyes and kaiba lit the match from behind his back. He threw it at jou and it landed in his hair and within seconds he was engulfed in black flames.

"Wow I did it what did you do kaiba?"

"I threw a match at you"

"What" jou stuttered slightly "why did you do that it could have killed me?"

"Could of but didn't"

Week 1 day 7

"Now today we are going to try without the match. And today is our last day on this spell then we will move on to something else"

Jou closed his eyes._' come on fire fire fire fire FIRE FIRE DANMIT I SAID FIRE"_jou thought then was engulfed in black flames.

"Moneybags I did it I did it"

Week 2 day 1

"Today we will work on levitation. Concentrate lightly on and object and limit the amount of force you put on it. Too little and you cannot lift it. Too much and it will go flying. This requires much concentration and is difficult to control. We will practice on this rock." With that kaiba levitated the rock to lift in the air. "Now you try."

Jou concentrated lightly and nothing happened.

"Moneybags it didn't work"

"Then try harder"

He tried harder and still nothing and that's how it went for the rest of the day

Week 2 day 3

"Concentrate harder"

"I'm trying"

"Try harder"

"I am"

"I SAID TRY HARDER" with that the rock went flying threw the air and hit jou (who was hovering right above) in the head knocking him out

"Well that's enough for today."

Week 2 day 5

"Now today we will try something else. I will throw the rock in the air and you have to try too keeping it there"

Throws rock hovers for 5 seconds falls

"Better now again"

Throws 10 seconds

"Very nice now again"

Throws 20 seconds

"Great again"

Throws stays in air

"Perfect" kaiba said giving slight applause

"I did it I did it I did it I did it."

Week 2 day 7

"Now today I will not throw the rock first ready try"

_'Raise raise raise RAISE BAKA ROCK'_ jou thought and the rock gently lifted to eye level with him

"Yea take that you stupid rock. You gave me a stupid headache. I need to lay down."

Week 3 day 1

"Today we will learn how to throw your element. This requires the skills we have learned already. You summon a ball of your element into your throwing hand use levitation to make it go farther after you throw it" kaiba explained then summoned a ball of blue light energy. And bounced it up and down in his hand. "This should only take one day to master. So this is our only day doing so."

"Okay sure thing kaiba." Jou concentrated and a ball of black flames

"HEY YOU WERE RIGHT THAT WAS EASY!" jou exclaimed

"That wasn't the hard part the hard part is to keep it from diapering after you throw it. Now throw it and keep your level of concentration the same after you let go."

"Kay" jou threw the ball and succeeded in getting it to work but concentrated too hard and fainted. When he came to he was in his room

"What happened?" he questioned clutching his head.

"You fainted puppy" kaiba's voice sounded from the doorway "and you aren't that light to carry either. We will pick up lessons in two days when you feel better."

"Thanks kaiba"

Week 3 day 3

"Now today we will try something a little more challenging. We will summon are spirit animal." Kaiba announced

"Wa da ya mean by that"

"I mean you will summon the red eyes black dragon! And because of the dragons size we will have to move to the other room." They went in to another room that highly resembled an indoor football field.

"Now mutts all you have to do is put your right hand on your symbol on your skin and say its name. But you have to use a lot of power so it gives it more of a challenge like so." Kaiba followed his instructions and a life size blue eyes white dragon appeared on the field "but if I used more of my energy I could get a blue eyes ultimate dragon. Now your turn."

Jou put his hand on the symbol and said its name and… a red eyes black dragon the size of a fingernail appeared in front of him. Kaiba was sent into another fit of laughter and the dragon disappeared.

Week 3 day 5

Jou tried again and a life size red eyes black dragon appeared… without its head

Week 3 day 7

"Ok now try one last time. But if you don't get it this time you will not get dinner for a week."

"That's not fair moneybags"

"Do it or no dinner. now"

Jou tried again and a perfect red eyes came forth.

"Take that I get dinner" and he did a happy dance o.O

Week 4 day 1

"Okay today we will learn how to attack. This spell lets use are monsters attack like so WHITE LIGHTNING" kaiba said then shot a beam of white light. "this until you fully master it will require anger."

Jou nods numbly staring at the large hole in the wall from kaiba's attack

"But I'm not angry." Jou said having recovered from shock

"Then think of something bad that's happened to you."

_'What bad things have happened in my life? Hmmm. Serenity being taken away! Baka parents. Crap that just made me sad. Well let's see dog insults! No I'm too used to them for that to work how about…"_ the rest of the day went on like that and still nothing. For the fest of the week they tried that spell and still nothing. So they continued to the next week still nothing.

Week 5 day 7

"Mutt we have been working on this for almost 2 weeks. Cant you think of something that will make you really angry?" kaiba asked with a sigh

"Nothing has happened that makes me truly angry."

"I know how about you make up a story with bad things happening instead of a memory." Kaiba suggested.

_'lets see… jou's father hovered above him with a gun ion hand ready to aim. When a person came and shielded the blow. The person fell to the ground and was reveled as seto kaiba face bloody and dying. "That's what happens when people get in my way mwahhahaahaha"'_

_"_ENFERNO FIRE BLAST" jou got out threw gritted teeth and shot a ball of fire.

"Jou you did it" kaiba exclaimed

"I did it I did it" jou yelled and was so exited he hadn't even thought about what he did next…he kissed kaiba.


	5. Love and Invitations

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

Scene change

WARNING: boy/boy don't like don't read

Disclaimer: does yu gi oh have Katsuya Jounouchi and seto kaiba as a couple? No. does tea die a slow and painful death? No. was she hated by everyone before she died? No. Then obviously I do not own yu gi oh. Or Harry potter

Thank you for the review Balaa

_'Oh my god oh my god I'm kissing kaiba! Wait holy shit he's kissing back!'_ jou thought franticly not removing his lips from kaiba's _'hey he tastes like cinnamon.' _

'_Holy freaking shit he's kissing me! Mmmmmm. He tastes like apples'_ kaiba thought kissing jou back hungrily.

When they finally broke apart they just stood there staring at each other. Neither dared speak in fear of the other running away. Jou was first to brake the silence.

"Soooo um what does this mean?" jou asked unsure

"It has to mean something?"

"Well ya kind of"

"Then how about it means that you're my boyfriend?" Kaiba asked with a smirk.

"Well that was straight forward." Jou said. Kaiba frowned slightly and jou gave him a quick peck on the lips "that doesn't mean I said no…boyfriend"

"Well then jou shall we go out for dinner to celebrate?" kaiba suggested

"Katsuya"

"What?"

"Call me Katsuya"

"Then call me seto. Okay Katsuya"

"Sure thing seto"

The next day

Jou woke up and opened his eyes groggily and tried to role over but stopped abruptly when he noticed he wasn't in his room. He looked down just to see a hand lying limply on his chest. He followed the hand and found it attached to a certain CEO. The events of the previous night came flooding back to him and caused him to smile slightly.

"Good morning puppy" kaiba said wrapping his arms around the blond.

"Morning seto" jou replied untangling himself and heading for the door. "I'm going to go get breakfast see you there"

Once the blond left kaiba walked over to the counter and pulled out a box and placed it in his pocket. He then headed down the stairs.

When he got there he was greeted by his brother and jou waiting for him to start breakfast. They ate in silence with surprisingly no potato flinging. After breakfast they went to the living room and mokuba went to his room to play video games. They sat in silence. Until kaiba broke that silence.

"Puppy. I have something for you." Kaiba exclaimed holding out the box from earlier.

"Really. You shouldn't have"

"Just open it."

Jou opened the box to revel a black and red… dog collar. It had a small silver tag that read:

Name: Jounouchi Katsuya

Owner Name: Seto Kaiba

Address: 112 saint st

Domino, Japan 23695

Phone Number: 757-659-3265

If lost then found please return to his given address, Thank you.

"Seto I am not a dog" jou exclaimed waving his hands in the air

"Yes you are you are just in denial." Kaiba said placing the collar around jou's neck.

"Gee thanks seto" jou commented voice dripping with sarcasm. Though over the next few weeks jou refused to take off his collar. Doesn't that tell you something about his acting? Through out those weeks they taught jou new spells and there relationship grew more. It had been a total of 1 month since then and kaiba and jou were sitting in the living room watching a movie. When a slight pecking noise brought there attention to the window.

There in the window sill was a snow white bird with a letter in its beak.

"Wazzz with the owl seto?" jou asked tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"You think I should know this how?"

"You're supposed to be the smartest person in Japan so I thought you would know something."

"I'll go check" kaiba said walking to the window. The owl dropped 2 letters in his hand and flew off leaving the brunet wondering. He opened one of the letters and read:

You are now invited to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

With your unique type of magic we would like you to start as a 4th year as

a transfer student along with 7 others in your area. Blablabla yada yada yada. You know the rest.

"Katsuya I think you should look at this." Jou read it and only one question came to mind.

"Who are the other 6?"

"Hell if I know"

"Do you think we should" jou asked hope shining in his eyes.

"I guess it would be some practice."

"Yay" jou yelled and glomped kaiba

The Mouto house hold

"Yugi there's a bird here to see you" yami yelled threw the house

"What do you mean yami" yugi questioned coming out of the back

"Look a bird" yugi nodded and picked up the letters and read the almost identical to kaiba's letter. His jaw dropped slightly before a grin spread across his face.

"Yami guess what!"

"What" yami said unsure for when yugi got like this it meant nothing but trouble.

"We are going to England we have to tell the others."

The Bakura house

"Hey Bakura where did you get that chicken drum stick" Ryou questioned his darker half.

"It is not chicken. An owl pecked me on the head and dropped a letter in my dinner so I'm having it for dinner." Bakura answered simply like there was nothing unusual about that. Ryou who was used to this just picked up the mentioned letters and read. He then got and evil gleam in his eye he had acquired from his yami

"Baki" Ryou started eyes tearing up for affect "I wanna go to this place can we pleasssse"

"Do you promise not to do that again?"

Nod

"Whatever"

The Ishtar house

"Ishizu me and Malik are going to England for school!" Marik yelled threw the halls. While Ishizu upon hearing this did a nice happy dance.

The next day at the arcade

"Guys guess what! Me and yami are going to England to go to school there" yugi chirped in his usual happy tone.

"Really so are me and kaiba! Are you going to that school of witchcraft and wizard crap?"

"Yea"

"Hey so are me and Bakura"

"And me and Marik"

"This will be so awesome!" jou exclaimed looking at his watch. "Sorry guys I have to go and meet kaiba. See you tomorrow we can all leave together. meet me at kaiba's"


	6. London and the Train Ride

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

Scene change

WARNING: boy/boy don't like don't read

Disclaimer: does yu gi oh have Katsuya Jounouchi and seto kaiba as a couple? No. does tea die a slow and painful death? No. was she hated by everyone before she died? No. Then obviously I do not own yu gi oh. Or Harry potter. I do own power of the soul magic though.

The next day they all met up at the kaiba mansion.

"So how are we going to get to England?" Ryou asked in his polite manner.

"We're going to take jets." Kaiba answered simply. And opened the door to the garage. Reveling a blue eyes jet, a luster dragon jet, luster dragon 2 jet, and a hyozanrryu jet. "Take the jets you want me and Katsuya are taking the blue eyes"

When they got to England they landed at a London airport and shocked many people with there landing so much so that none of the workers remembered to ask for the required paperwork.

They signed in at the leaky caldron and because of the time difference it was still early. So they decided to go shopping for there school supplies. They walked along diagon ally and bought the needed items. After about 1 hour all they still needed were wands. They walked into olive Anders and looked for wands.

"Hello welcome what can I do for you?" the man asked

"We are looking for wands" yugi said politely bowing slightly. They all got wands and they got as follows

Kaiba: white dragons scale

Jou: black dragon's claw

Yami: red dragons scale

Yugi: red dragon's claw

Bakura: crystal dragons scale

Ryou: crystal dragon's claw

Marik: yellow bird's feather.

Malik: yellow bird's claw

"That's strange almost every 2 of you have the same wand" he said as they prepared to leave

"Is that strange?" yami asked standing at the door way

"Yes"

"I'm sure there's a good reason pharaoh." Bakura said shoving yami to the side.

"Shut up tomb robber." Yami shot bake following the rest out the door.

They went back to the hotel and spent the next 2 days hanging around. Them on the third day they were supposed to get on the train.

"Where in Ra's name is that train!" Marik yelled much to the dismay of the pedestrians walking by.

"Calm down." Malik said trying to restrain his yami from burning down the train station with Bakura to find the train.

"That's not possible is it seto? Platform 9 and three quarters." Jou asked still looking for the train

"Apparently it is" seto said as he watched a group of kids walk threw a wall.

"Over here" kaiba yelled to the rest of the group and walked threw the wall. The rest followed and they got on the train.

"I made it so we get the VIP stall" kaiba said as they walked into the stall witch should really be classified as a room on the train.

Somewhere else on the train

"Guys I can't find any seats" Hermione said as they wandered aimlessly around the train.

"Did you hear! Someone took the VIP room from Malfoy and his goons. It was the exchange students from Japan." Ron said remembering the scene Malfoy had made getting on the train after he found out.

"What are the chances of them letting us sit with them?" Harry asked giving up his search for a seat.

"Only one way to find out"

There was a nock on the door to there room/stall thing and a boy with red hair opened the door.

"Can we sit with you all? There are no more seats." Ron asked politely.

"Sure" yugi chirped wanting to make new friends but not wanting to say that out loud in fear of being mistake for anzu and pummeled with rocks.

"Thanks I'm Harry potter" Harry said as they sat down

"And I'm Ron Weasely"

"I'm Hermione Granger"

"I'm seto kaiba. But call me kaiba"

"Katsuya Jounouchi but people call me jou"

"I'm yugi Mouto"

"Yami'

"I'm Ryou nice to meet you"

"Bakura"

"Marik"

"Malik Ishtar"

"Nice to meet you all." Harry said

'_They didn't recognize me'_ Harry thought confused. Ron was thinking the same thing. So decided to say something.

"Umm you know he's Harry potter"

"Yes he just said that so what?" jou answered

"He's HARRY POTTER!"

"Not ringing a bell"

"HARRY POTTER THE BOY WHO LIVED. HE'S FAMOUS"

"So is kaiba. But I've never heard of Harry potter." Malik said confusion showing on his face.

"He's famous what did he do? I survived an attack by he who must not be named what could be greater then that." Harry said equal with Malik in confusion.

"Let's see… he's the smartest person in Japan, Runs the biggest company in Japan, is a multi billionaire, and one of the world champions at duel monsters." Jou said lifting his head in pried face just screaming 'I'm going out with the most important person in Japan'

"There is no way that you can have done all that stuff your not even out of high school" Ron said in disbelief. "I get it your parents have all that stuff"

"That would be difficult considering there dead and I took over the company by force from my now dead step father" kaiba responded.

"I still don't believe you" Ron said shutting up. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room until the door was burst open and in the door frame stood Malfoy and his lackeys.

"Well look at this the people who stole my spot are hanging out with potter and the Weasely." Malfoy spate "and who may I ask was capable of paying more then me for this room?"

"Kaiba" Harry said pointing at kaiba

"Well kaiba why are you hanging out with the loser crew if you're that rice you should hang out with the same crowd. I mean look at these people. The blonde especially. His hair looks like he just walked threw a tornado and he looks like he got his cloths from the dump. He looks like a no good mutt. No he looks lower then that." Malfoy said and before he could register what happened he was pushed against the wall with kaiba's hand at his throat holding him a foot in the air.

"Don't ever say that about him." Kaiba said dangerously. His glare at Malfoy if looks could kill would have put him in the ground with the slightest glance "he is a lot higher then you. And if you ever talk that way to him again I will rip out your spin and use it to strangle you. Then sue you so hard your grand children will need lawyers." With that kaiba threw Malfoy into the wall and punched him in the face and threw him out.

"That was bloody awesome!" Ron cheered

"Ron no it wasn't. Do you think he's ok?" Hermione said with a disproving look at Ron.

While they were talking so were jou and kaiba

"Thank you seto" jou said with a bright smile

"Anything for you" with that his lips descended on jou's in a sweet kiss. A loud gasp brought them back to reality. There in front of them Ron Hermione and Harry were starring at them wide eyed.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" jou asked

"Are you two gay" Hermione asked first to recover

"Do you have a problem with that?" kaiba asked in an icy tone

"No" she squeaked remembering what happened to Malfoy "so did you say something about duel monsters earlier. I hear Japan is known for a game called that" she said trying to get a new topic.

"it is it's a card game played on these" Ryou said holding up his duel disk.

"The train is stopping were hear. See you inside" with that Ron Harry and Hermione left.

The gang got off the train and once inside the castle they waited outside double doors to be sorted. They were to be sorted after the first years. The doors opened and…


	7. Sorting and the tri wizard tournament

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

Scene change

WARNING: boy/boy don't like don't read

Disclaimer: does yu gi oh have Katsuya Jounouchi and seto kaiba as a couple? No. does tea die a slow and painful death? No. was she hated by everyone before she died? No. Then obviously I do not own yu gi oh. Or Harry potter I do own power of the soul magic.

Thank you for another the review Balaa

The doors opened and they all walked into the great hall. They spotted Malfoy glaring at them and Harry Ron and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table. As they walked to the front of the room kaiba could feel eyes looking at him. He looked around and noticed that almost every girl in the room was looking at him. Jou also noticed this and walked a little bit closer to kaiba and glared at everyone. They obviously didn't get the point.

They explained the sorting and were called up one by one.

"Yugi Mouto" places hat on his head. (How they did that I will never know) 2 seconds latter…

"Gryffindor"

"Yami…no last name" yami steps up 2 seconds latter…

"Gryffindor"

"Malik Ishtar" Malik steps up 5 seconds latter…

"Gryffindor"

Marik…no last name either" Marik steps up and he gets the hat.

"Put me with Malik" Marik said to the hat

"No I think you would do much better in Slytheren."

"Let me rephrase that Put me with Malik or I will send you to the shadow realm."

"Gryffindor"

"Ryou Bakura" Ryou steps up and 2 seconds latter…

"Gryffindor"

"Bakura… what's with the no last names?" he goes up

"Put me with Ryou" he demands

"I don't think I will"

"Do it or you will spend an eternity in the shadow realm."

"Gryffindor"

"Katsuya Jounouchi" jou steps up

"You don't have many doors in your mind do you" the hat said to him at the brink of laughing.

"Hey that was mean"

"Well it looks like you should go in Gryffindor" jou started to get down when…

"Wait I forgot a door"

"don't go in there" jou warned the hat did anyway with much protest to the blond after he opened it he just stood there staring the blond was now yelling at the hat to get lost but it wouldn't so jou had enough and threw the hat off his head and drop kicked it.

"Take that you baka hat" with that he walked off stage leaving the others in the room speechless

"What did it do?" yugi whispered

"It was watching the memories of me and seto making out." Jou responded

"Oh" was all yugi could say.

"Seto kaiba" kaiba walked up and a large amount of sighs emerged from the audiences girls.

"Put me with jou" kaiba demanded to the hat

"I don't know"

"Do it I will burn you and freed you to the blue eyes white dragon"

"Gryffindor"

Kaiba walked off and sat down at the Gryffindor table between jou and Ryou. Then Dumbledore walked up and began his extremely long speech about the tri wizard tournament and how it was being held at Hogwarts. Towards the end he added something different.

"This year as you all know we have exchange students from Japan. Some of them are using a different kind of magic then us and none of them are old enough for the tournament. So for them to represent Japan in the tournament they need written permission from there guardians and they may enter. That is all"

"That's not fair there aloud to enter anyway even though they aren't old enough just because there from Japan." Ron exclaimed with a sigh.

"Those are the rules Ron so be quiet." Hermione shushed him

The next day when everyone is sighing up

Right after Fred and gorge's failed attempt at entering kaiba stepped up and dropped in his name successfully

"You already got a note from your guardian?" Harry questioned

"No I don't have one so I can enter if I want to" kaiba answered leaving the room.

Latter

"We will know announce the participants in the tri wizard tournament." Dumbledore announced

"Cedric Diggory"

"Fleur Delacour"

"Viktor Krum"

"And for Japan… Seto kaiba"

He was just about to walk away then another paper came out

"Harry potter"

Harry rose from his seat and went with the rest of them and they got the lectured about the tournament.

Latter that night

"What's with that tournament seto?" jou questioned his boyfriend

"Just some thing to find the best wizard or something" kaiba replied

"Oh well I couldn't enter I don't know how I'd get my dad to give me permission for anything"

"Good night Katsuya"

"Night seto"

Some time latter I don't know how long

"Hey" a voice whispered to kaiba he turned around and no one was there he continued waking and heard it again. He was then pulled to the side by Cedric.

"What do you want?" kaiba questioned the boy

"To give you fair warnings the first task is dragons"

"And you heard this where"

"Harry told me"

"Whatever" kaiba said and walked away.

_'This will be too easy' _kaiba thought to himself he couldn't wait for the first task.


	8. Hogwarts Meets Duel Monsters

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

Scene change

WARNING: boy/boy don't like don't read

Disclaimer: does yu gi oh have Katsuya Jounouchi and seto kaiba as a couple? No. does tea die a slow and painful death? No. was she hated by everyone before she died? No. Then obviously I do not own yu gi oh. Or Harry potter I do own power of the soul magic.

Thank you for another the review Balaa

Thank you for the review Saphira's Ember

It was 3 days till the first task and they just got out of there last class for the day and were just hanging around outside. None of them had dueled since they got there and they were getting restless.

"I'm soooo board!" Marik complained earning a smack on the back of the head by several people due to the fact that was the 18th time he said that.

"I know we can have a duel" jou suggested looking very proud of himself that he thought of it

"None of us have our duel disks with us there in our rooms" yugi said crushing jou's hopes

"Actually I do it's in my bag" Marik said getting out his disk.

"So do I" kaiba exclaimed holding up his disk.

"Great then Marik and kaiba can duel. It will be some nice excitement for the rest of us" yugi announced

They got ready for the duel and as they did they got a small crowd of people wondering what they were doing

"I'll go first" kaiba announced "I play battle ox in attack mode and place one card face down" a large amount of gasps erupted from the crowd as the hologram appeared. The crowd was growing larger by the minute.

"Very well I play ancient sphinx in attack mode (I am making Marik's cards up I don't know the real ones just kaiba's) and also play one card face down." Marik countered.

"I summon mystic horseman and sacrifice both my monsters to summon my first blue eyes white dragon attack the ancient sphinx."

"I'll get you for that. I summon healing rivers of the Nile it allows me to bring back my sphinx and increase its attack by 500. Witch makes it stronger then your dragon. But the side affect of this card is I can't attack this turn"

"Sorry to burst your happy bubble but I play lord of dragons and attach a flute of summoning dragons. To bring out my other 2 blue eyes then I play polymerization to summon my blue eyes ultimate dragon."

"I switch my monster to defense mode and play one card face down." Marik said getting a little nervous.

"I play graceful charity. Then ultimate offering and give 1500 points to bring out my x, y, and z dragon heads to call xyz dragon cannon and use it to attack your sphinx"

"I use rising sun to summon element slash who's special effect allows me to disable all light monsters then play use ultimate offering to give 500 points to summon my flying pyramided. And destroy your xyz dragon cannon." Marik laughed

"Fine then I sacrifice my lord of dragons to bring out the red eyes black dragon to attack your element slash witch cancels it's effect and then play my face down card magnetize witch allows me to attack your life points directly with all my monsters you lose!"

"Wow that was fast" yugi said amazed that they finished in under 10 minutes "hey how did kaiba get a red eyes?"

"I bought it for 1'000 dollars"" kaiba responded. They had all forgotten about the crowed until there came a loud uproar of clapping. They all turned to see more then half of the school.

"That was bloody awesome" Ron yelled running up from the crowd

"Whatever" Marik said with a frown. _'I CANT BELEAVE I LOST'_

"Hey can we try?" several people from the crowd yelled.

"No" everyone from the yugi gang said in union.

"What do you think you all where doing just know" snape yelled coming forward. He didn't like the exchange students and was getting really annoyed with them. His yell caused everyone gathered around to scatter

"We were just dueling" yami answered simply

"There is no unauthorized dueling on school grounds and that was not what you all were doing" snape spat back at them.

"Yes we were we were playing duel monsters." Ryou said politely

"Well I think I'm going to have to confiscate those devices."

"Why would that be?" jou asked getting kinda peeved by snape

"Because you are not supposed to bring technology not known to a country in unless the manufacturing company has approved it. And I see no proof of that consent"

"We don't need it I own the company. Kaiba corp. is the only manufactures of duel disks and duel monster holograms. So if you attempt to take them I can sue you." Kaiba said with a snort

"And if you attempted to anyway you wouldn't be able to no one takes duel monsters from true duelists and gets away with it" yami announced sounding all mighty with his jacket gone cape thing blowing in the wind.

"This is insolence hand them over now" snap said with a growl

"I don't think so!" Bakura said putting his hands around his ring in a treating was. While Ryou did the same. (When the yami's and hikari's split in half so did there items. And in my fics Marik still has the rod and Bakura still has the ring) Marik and Malik held out there rods and eyes appeared on yami and yugi's foreheads. Kaiba summoned a ball of blue light energy and bounced it in his hand and jou did the same with a ball of black fire.

"What is going on here" Dumbledore questioned walking up to the fight.

"These students are being disobedient. They will not hand over there illegal machinery and are threatening me because I am trying to take it" snape all but yelled

"Hey that isn't true! These are not illegal and we told him so and no one takes are cards" jou shot back at him

"Professor Snape if they are not illegal why are you trying to take them?" Dumbledore asked snape with a raised eyebrow

"They are! They don't have proof that they had permission and one claims he owns the company" snape said exasperated

"I do. look at the company stamp on the disks" kaiba said pointing to the brand 'kaiba corp.' "now look at my I.D" kaiba held out his I.D that read seto KAIBA. "Now look at my kaiba corp. badge" holds out badge witch reads 'seto kaiba CEO' "How can you not get that I own the company?"

"Very well this is just a slight misunderstanding you may keep your things" Dumbledore said leaving

"You may be able to keep them but I have a wager for you. You play my best student Draco Malfoy in this ridicules game and if he wins I take your cards" snape suggested

"How will he get cards and a duel disk?" kaiba asked

"I will get him those do you except?"

"Gladly" jou answered making everyone turn to him "what that was the guy who insulted me on the train ride."

"Very well we will do this after the first task" with that he left

"This will be funny. There's no way someone can learn how to duel and beat one of the best duelists in the world" Bakura laughed

"Please that boy couldn't beat jou if he spent 5 years training. And that's saying something considering that jou's a dueling dog" kaiba said earning a glare from his boyfriend.

"Seto" jou whined eyes getting watery with fake tears and going puppy dog eyed.

"Alright just stop with the eyes I was joking" kaiba said turning away. They then headed off to dinner with the same thought in mind…

'_This will be one short duel'_


	9. 1st challenge and easy duels

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

Scene change

WARNING: boy/boy don't like don't read

Disclaimer: does yu gi oh have Katsuya Jounouchi and seto kaiba as a couple? No. does tea die a slow and painful death? No. was she hated by everyone before she died? No. Then obviously I do not own yu gi oh. Or Harry potter I do however own power of the soul magic!

Thank you for the reviews everyone

It was the day of the first task and the champions were all gathered in the tent thing. They first 4 sat in there chairs while kaiba leaned against one of the poles holding the tent up.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. Turned around nothing. Another tap. Turns around nothing. Another tap. This time kaiba's eyes were twitching horribly and he looked ready to kill. He turned around and nothing. He didn't turn back around this time and felt another tap on his shoulder. He whipped around and was face to face with Jounouchi.

"Please tell me that wasn't you the whole time." Kaiba said in a deathly tone. Jou just laughed sheepishly. Kaiba then proceeded to smack the blond on the back of the head.

"That was mean I just wanted to wish you luck." Jou whined

"Thanks but I don't need." Kaiba responded with a shrug

"good because if you get hurt I swear I'll kill you."

"Glad you care soo much." Kaiba answered sarcastically "hey you better go there coming."

"Everyone gather around." They all gathered in a circle and took there dragons out of the bag. (I will skip what they said for I don't remember.) Kaiba got a red fang dragon. (I made that up.)

Kaiba waited patiently for his turn and waited and waited and waited. He was getting board so he brought out his laptop and began typing. He finished 2 documents by the time it was his turn.

He walked into the arena thing. And watched as they brought out the dragon. It looked PISSED. Through out the audience there were loud gasps and several sighs from the girls. He just smirked and walked closer to it. The people in the stands were freaking out as he advanced on the dragon. He was in striking distance and placed a hand to his crest.

"Blue eyes ultimate dragon" a blue eyes ultimate dragon appeared a couple feet from the other dragon and it growled. They were in a staring contest and growling furiously at each other. The other dragon dove forward at the blue eyes and attempted o immobilize it. They was a mass tangle of claws and fangs as they attack mercilessly. Threw out the whole thing the blue eyes only took one hit and had tired the dragon. The it leapt forward leapt forward and grabbed the other dragon by its neck between its teeth immobilizing it. Kaiba calmly retrieved the egg and walked off. The crowd was silent. No one believed what they had seen as they stared in disbelief. As the blue eyes disappeared.

Kaiba walked calmly back into the tent and was meet with the entire gang. They all congratulated him and jou gave him a big huge.

"I told you that would be easy." Kaiba said with a smirk

"Yea but I still didn't think you could do it" jou taunted

"Oh really" kaiba grabbed jou in a head lock "now what was that?"

"I was joking! Stop your messing up my hair."

"But it's fun" kaiba replied grinning sleeplessly

"Enjoy your victory while it lasts. When im threw with you, you won't be celebrating." Came Malfoy smooth voice from the corner. "Follow me to the battle grounds"

"You ready jou?" yugi asked

"Yea I'm good." Jou responded putting on his duel disk and following Draco. They were all lead to a huge field and stood across from there opponent.

"Ready to lose mutt?" Malfoy said voice dripping with acid.

"Bring it" jou responded. They drew there first hands and jou got his red eyes '_oh yea take that' _he was having a little party in his mind as he played his moves. "I play armored lizard in attack mode. And lay 2 cards face down."

"Very well I play mutated magic squirrel (I made that up) in attack mode and attack your lizard." Thus his squirrel was destroyed. "Hey what happened?"

"Dude you monster had 1000 less life points then me." Jou said laughing. "ok now I play lizard solider in attack mode and sacrifice them both to bring out my red eyes black dragon. Inferno fire blast." Ok now its one thing that Draco had just learned to duel but this was just sad.

"Okay then I play rabies rabbit and attack." Thus his own monster was destroyed and his life points went down again.

"What's the matter with you your killing yourself." Jou said "I play deduction double which doubles how many points you have lost to 200."

"Why thank you." Draco said evil gleam in his eyes. "I play devils even. This allows me to have you life points equal mine and if I can guess how many magic cards you have in your hand then you lose 200 points."

"What that's not right" jou screamed

"Sorry but im afraid it is and I say you have 2 magic cards in your hand."

"Sorry loser I don't have any in my hand. But sadly for you I do have one on the field. I play lizards grave. For ever lizard in the grave yard you lose 100 points I win.'

Malfoy just stood there shocked and the others walked away all the while congratulating Jounouchi.


End file.
